


Red Hood and the Outlaws' Sex Pollen Consent Forms

by fairybluewren



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blending comic canons like this fic is a smoothie. Up to you whether it's delicious or not, Community: dckinkmeme, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, No actual sex pollen sex here, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairybluewren/pseuds/fairybluewren
Summary: Jason, Roy, and Kori talk about what to do if any or all of them are hit by sex pollen.Written for a DC Kinkmeme prompt.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Red Hood and the Outlaws' Sex Pollen Consent Forms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1454.html?thread=2811054#cmt2811054) which is technically a remix of [THIS prompt.](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=467454#cmt467454) While you're here, go read the [first fill!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810370)
> 
> Someday I'll post something that isn't a prompt from the kinkmeme, I promise. One day. Eventually.

"Okay, so Batman makes us fill out these stupid forms, but I do think they're a good idea. Just don't tell him I said that," Jason said, slapping down three pieces of paper on the table.  
  
"'Sex pollen consent form'?" Roy asked after looking at the papers. He chuckled and then grabbed a pen. "Well, that's easy. You and Kori." On the paper he wrote _Red Hood_ and _Starfire._  
  
"What's this about Jason and I?" Koriand'r asked, floating into the room.  
  
"List of who we're down to sleep with if we get hit with sex pollen," Roy explained.  
  
"Ah. Then you two as well," she smiled, grabbing the pen from Roy and writing _Arsenal_ and _Red Hood_ on her own paper.  
  
Jason's palm met his own face. "You two need to choose someone who isn't on the Outlaws too. What if the entire team gets hit with sex pollen? Or one or two of us are somewhere else or incapacitated?"  
  
"Well who's _your_ third pick, Jaybird?" Roy asked. Jason flushed.  
  
"Don't just assume I put you down, Harper," he snapped.  
  
Roy grinned. "Okay, but did you?"  
  
Jason sighed. "Yes."  
  
"And you put me down as well?" Kori asked, and Jason nodded, still red. She beamed and lifted him up in a spinning hug before placing him back down. Then she grabbed the third piece of paper, holding it up to read. "Who is 'Kyle Rayner'?"  
  
"Sounds vaguely familiar. He's a hero or vigilante, right?" Roy asked.  
  
"Uhh, he's a Green Lantern. I teamed up with him and Donna Troy once. Who's _your_ third pick, Roy?" Jason narrowed his eyes.  
  
Roy thought for a moment. "Cheshire."  
  
"Who is that?" Kori asked.  
  
"Isn't she part of the League of Assassins?" Jason asked after a moment, looking disapproving.  
  
"Hey, don't give me that look. You were with the League too," Roy grumbled.  
  
Jason crossed his arms but looked away, conceding the point. Roy laughed softly.  
  
"Is no one curious as to my third pick?" Kori asked, sounding amused.  
  
"Oh, shit, yeah. Who'd you choose?" Roy asked.  
  
"Dick Grayson," she said, and Jason made a slightly disgusted face.  
  
"Well... it's your choice," he said after a moment. "If it has to happen though, I'm definitely going to pretend it didn't."  
  
"Oh? Jealous?" Roy smirked at Jason, crossing his arms on Jason's shoulder and leaning on him.  
  
"No," Jason said, sounding completely unconvincing.  
  
"Remember, he is not my first choice, Jason," Kori said, floating to lean on Jason's other side. "You and Roy are my first choice." She leaned farther in and gave him a slight kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Do they have sex pollen samples? We should test them. For science," Roy said after kissing Jason on the cheek as well. Jason made a strangled sound.  
  
"Hm, that does sound like fun," Kori agreed.  
  
"We'll have to do a control study first," Jason said after a moment. "Maybe a few times just to be sure."  
  
"I like the way you think, Jaybird," Roy said, and Kori laughed, happiness in her voice, and picked the two men up by herself.  
  
"I as well," she said, and flew, men in hand, to their shared bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
